martianmanhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please Leave Messages Below This Point Old Series Editing Project Hi Adam today I've been going through old DC Comics Series and Issue Pages such as The Fury of Firestorm (Volume 1) for example and trying to fully update all the Issue Pages with Issue Synopsis, Appearing and any other other basic updates. In doing this I hoped we can final close out the certain Series on the Site here to get them finally finished. However I'm running into trouble at finding Full Issue Synopsis for Issue Pages of certain Series the Appearing sections are easy to update along with other things but the Synopsis sections are becoming real hard to find Full Issue Synopsis. The main Series I'm trying to do Final Full Updates are The Fury of Firestorm (Volume 1), Demon Knights (Volume 1), Justice League of America's Vibe (Volume 1) and Grifter (Volume 3) mainly because those Series are finished and all done. If you come across any Full Issue Synopsis for those Series could you please update them. If you have any ideas on how we can best solve this certain problem with this editing project or just want to pick a series to start final editing just let me know. I worked on little on The Fury of Firestorm (Volume 1) today and had a little luck with some Issue Pages but not all of them. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Oh alright that works and it seems the main issues that I had problem finding full issue synopsis for were the ones that are collected in the first volume graphic novel of Firestorm. So with the editing work you do that should solve some of the problem in doing final updating editing work on The Fury of Firestorm (Volume 1). I'm working on some of the issues for Justice League of America's Vibe (Volume 1) at the moment and it looks to be all good for full synopsis editing work except for the final issue that was recently released Issue #10. Oh well talk to you later Adam and thanks for the help I just felt this certain editing project was long over do to start being worked on the site. From Rod Vibe Hi Adam I wanted to update you and let you know that with Justice League of America's Vibe (Volume 1) all Issues Appearing Sections are fully completed and have their final updates done. As for the full issue synopsis for the issues of the series Issues 1-9 are fully complete the final issue of the Series of #10 is the only one that I haven't been able to fully complete because I haven't been able to find a full Issue Synopsis for that certain Issue. Right now I'm going to do one more final check on the main page of the series but overall it looks like were pretty close to closing out this series with all the final editing work that it needs. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Agreed besides creating main pages and gallery for Vibe and his two brothers also a page for The Circus would be a great page to have added to the site here since that along with A.R.G.U.S. play a huge role in the Series. But overall the Synopsis for Issue #10 is the last thing that needs to be done and then the Series is officially all done and update on the site. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Futures End and Justice League United Stuff Good job with adding Futures End (Volume 1) to the Green Arrow Wiki Site along with the covers to this site as well. Futures End (Volume 1) is currently located on this site here, Green Arrow, Shazam, Superman, and Batman. As to where to put Justice League United (Volume 1) #1 I'm going to have to say put it on the Hawkman Wiki Site since the issue has Byth, Hawkman and Stargirl all in one issue. However you could also have it on the Superman site because of Adam Strange, his wife and the planet Rann as well. However in the end I would go with the Hawkman Wiki Site. I'll work on adding the Issue #1 Covers to the sites that have the series. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Futures End One Shots Hi Adam I think The Futures End One Shot Issues for Justice League (Volume 2) and Justice League United (Volume 1) should go on this site since they are a two part story arc focusing on Prison Located on Mars that Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) is the warden of and runs. How are we doing so far with getting the Futures End One Shot Issue Covers/Teaser Covers all update on are sites? Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Well hopefully your able to get close to all of them done before this Wednesday when more new Issues are released. Could you give me a rough idea of series on our sites you got done so far and what still needs to be done because I have Issue Cover Uploading work to do as well that needs to be done. I'll help you get this done so it doesn't get even more back loaded and we can even get ahead of schedule. Oh well talk to you later. Rod Update Hi Adam I'll take care of the Cover #4 of Justice League #33 right now and add them to all the sites that need it. As for Teen Titans (Vol 5) #2 should go on the Superman Rebirth Wiki since it's sort of focused on Bunker plus the villain is still Manchester Black who is a known Superman Villain. Justice League (Vol 2) #33 should go on the Green Lantern Wiki Site since that whole story arc is basically focused on Jessica Cruz the new Power Ring. Secondary choice would be the Superman Rebirth Wiki because of the whole Lex Luthor part of the story. Earth 2: Futures End #1 should be on the site here since it's a whole Mister Terrific Story of both Michael Holt and Terry Sloan. Futures End #16 should go on the Superman: Rebirth Wiki since the Issue features The Cadmus Story and the Lois Lane Story plus the Brainiac reveal at the end as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod I just uploaded the Cover #4 Image to all are sites didn't add it to the gallery page yet because right now I thought it best to focus just on adding all the covers/teaser covers on to our sites first. Plus we have to add Justice League: Futures End #1 Covers to the sites so we'll add the Cover #4 Image when we add the One Shot Covers to the gallery page. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam I just got Futures End #21 Cover-1 Upload on all the sites that have the series. I start work updating the gallery pages on all the sites for Justice League United (Volume 1) and Futures End (Volume 1). Then I'll let you know when I have them done hopefully we're making good progress before all this weeks new issues come out. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam I just finished Justice League United (Volume 1) main page has proper issue links all set up on all sites that have the series and the gallery page for the series is fully updated as well on all the sites that have the series. So that Series we can officially check off the do list. I'll start Futures End (Volume 1) next with mainly updating the gallery page first then double checking the main page to make sure it's update with the proper issue links. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Justice League and Earth 2 Hi Adam I just looked over are sites in terms of series on multiple sites that need updating and it looks like Justice League (Volume 2) and Earth 2 (Volume 1) are the only two series that are left that need updating work in terms of the recent editing work we've been doing with these certain series that appear on multiple sites of ours. Once those two series are taken care of everything should be all set and update. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod